


100 Ten/Rose Drabbles

by CharlieBradbury_QueenofMoondoor



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, Fluff, Possible Spoilers, TARDIS - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4476635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieBradbury_QueenofMoondoor/pseuds/CharlieBradbury_QueenofMoondoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like the title says, I have a list of 100 prompts that will turn into 100 Ten/Rose drabbles. I'll try to do one a day, unless I can't get wi-fi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The List

The rules are simple: 100 drabbles, 100 days, 100 words. Here's the list:

1.Beauty

2.Love

3.Dream

4.Haunted

5.Memory

6.Fragile

7.Celebration

8.Secret

9.Promise

10.Innocence

11.Moonlight

12.Whisper

13.Echo

14.Jealousy

15.Passion

16.Lies

17.Regrets

18.Trust

19.Revenge

20.Beach

21.Midnight

22.Confessions

23.Crush

24.Chocolate

25.Alone

26.Rain

27.Letters

28.Cold

29.Dark

30.Addiction

31.Flower

32.Snow

33.Temptation

34.Autumn

35.Unity

36.Hurt

37.Truth

38.Rogue

39.Champagne

40.Tulips

41.Glitter

42.Fearless

43.Proposal

44.Together

45.Heartbroken

46.Loss

47.Holiday

48.Roses

49.Sparkle

50.Magic

51.Fire

52.Thunder

53.Vanilla

54.Broken

55.Forever

56.Imagination

57.Silence

58.Fade

59.Shine

60.Bright

61.Rumours

62.Bells

63.Red

64.Doubt

65.Always

66.Perfect

67.Butterfly

68.Kiss

69.Subtle

70.Nightmare

71.Mistletoe

72.Locket

73.Mercy

74.Poppy

75.Fall

76.Key

77.Hatred

78.Rainbow

79.Diamond

80.Drunk

81.Balloons

82.Tears

83.Sunshine

84.Cinnamon

85.Lonely

86.Mask

87.Pebbles

88.Surprise

89.Gravity

90.Wild

91.Snow

92.Missing

93.Intense

94.Flying

95.Forest

96.Betrayal

97.Apologies

98.Snapshot

99.Taboo

100.Horizon

I found this list on fanfiction.net forums a while ago and saved it in word. I don't know who wrote the list, so if you do please let me know!


	2. Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt today is beautiful. I tried my best!

Rose walked out of the TARDIS, not knowing what to expect. The Doctor had promised something spectacular before starting up the big blue box and flying away. 

 

What she saw was definitely spectacular. 

 

A horizon of intricate buildings of all shapes and sizes, black against the colorful sky. The sky was bursting with all sorts of colors, swirls of orange and blue, lines of green and purple, blobs of pink and red. It all melted together like a watercolor painting that wasn't quite dry. 

 

"The Skomiea Galaxy. Beautiful, isn't it?" The Doctor said, coming up behind her.

 

Rose was speechless. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that wasn't too bad...it is my first drabble! The way I imagined the sky was kind of like Starry Night, but with more colors and designs. If I had more words I would describe it in more detail.


	3. Love

Rose walked into the control room of the TARDIS. The Doctor jumped up from where he was sitting to meet her.

 

"Good morning! Where should we go today?" 

 

Rose thought for a moment. "I don't know. You're the expert, you choose!"

 

The Doctor grinned, and started flipping controls and pushing buttons. 

 

"Well, it didn't take you long to decide! Where to?" Rose asked, a bit confused.

 

The TARDIS landed with its signature groan, and The Doctor flung open the door. 

 

"Here we are! Tavin's Bay. Popular proposal and first date spot."

 

"Oh, really? How romantic." she said.

 

"Rose Tyler, I-"

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel terrible for ending it like that but...yeah, that was a lie. I ended it like that on purpose.


	4. Dream

Bad Wolf. Bad Wolf. Bad Wolf. Bad Wolf.

 

 _Bad Wolf._ The words repeated over and over, an unknown female voice screaming them, whispering them, shouting them at Rose. 

 

"What? Who is that? Why do you keep saying that? I don't know where I am. Doctor!" Rose yelled for help, but the voices only got louder. 

 

"Bad WOLF. Remember these words, Rose Tyler, if it's the last thing you do. Bad Wolf. Norway." 

 

Rose bolted awake, breathing heavily. Norway? Why did she add Norway to the end? 

 

But it was okay, because she was safe in the TARDIS with her Doctor.


	5. Haunted

The Doctor stared at his hands, unable to think of a response. Rose had just asked him about the Time War, and was waiting on an answer.

 

"Some very bad things happened, Rose. I saw some things that should never been seen. I heard pleas and cries that should never be heard. I did something I regret, something terrible. I failed my people. All of them. If I could go back and save Gallifrey, then I would, but I can't. I can never go back."

 

Rose tearily walked over to where The Doctor was sitting, and embraced him.

 

"I'm sorry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a stretch with the word, but I was going for a "haunted by his past" kind of thing. I might not be able to post in the next few days, but I'll try. See you when I get the chance!


	6. Memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm sorry I didn't post this yesterday-I ended up not having wifi. To make up for it I'll post a songfic on Saturday.

Rose inhaled deeply as she stepped out of the TARDIS. The Doctor had told her of the famous Viomia bazaar, but he didn't tell her just how big it was. There were at least 2,000 tables lined up down the streets.

 

She smelled something similar to cinnamon, and it made her laugh.

 

"This reminds me of when Mum tried to make Christmas cookies, but she set the oven too high. The house smelled like burnt food and cinnamon for a month!" she exclaimed.

 

The Doctor laughed. "That sounds like something Jackie would do."

 

"Oh, shut up." she sarcastically replied.

 


	7. Fragile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, all caught up! Also, thank you, my one subscriber! Hope you're enjoying these :)

The Doctor landed the TARDIS right in front of the Raonus Monument of Honesty.

 

He ran up to the building, beckoning Rose to follow him.

 

"Here we are! See, I told you, the entire building is made of glass! You can see everything inside, the furniture and such. It looks especially spectacular when the sun shines through it and the light hits the ground." He said, excitedly.

 

"A glass building. Isn't that a bit unwise?" she asked.

 

"It's one big metaphor. Honesty is transparency, and that makes it fragile." he replied.

 

She thought for a moment. "That's...beautiful. And deep."


	8. Celebration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate deadlines.

"Doctor, I've just realized. I've traveled with you for 238 days, since December 1st. That means that if we used my time's calendar it's April 7th!" Rose exclaimed.

"April 7th, April 7th...the end of the United States Prohibition? The first Ood Olympics! What's special about April 7th?" The Doctor asked, dates and events flying through his head.

"No, no! It's my birthday! I'm twenty, exactly."

The Doctor grinned. "Rose, you know what this means, right?"

Rose thought for a moment. "We're going to celebrate?"

"Like you never have before." The Doctor said, revving up the TARDIS. "Here we go!"


	9. Secret

"I don't care if the world knows what my secrets are, secrets are." Rose sang along with the CD, dancing as well. The Doctor walked in on the one-person party and laughed.

"Well, what are your secrets, Rose?" The Doctor yelled over the loud music.

Rose turned the radio player down. "Well, my life with you is a pretty big secret. My mum's friends think I had some kind of breakdown and ran away for a year. And I have just one secret I keep from you."

"And what might that be?" The Doctor asked.

"I love you" she replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love fluff so much! The song is Secrets by Mary Lambert.


	10. Promise

Rose held The Doctor's hand as they wandered around Victorian London. She stopped abruptly and turned to him.

"Doctor, will you promise me something?" she asked, making eye-contact.

"That depends. What is it that you want me to promise you?" he answered with a question.

"That you'll never leave me, until I can't travel anymore." She hoped that his answer would be yes.

The Doctor looked to the distance and took a deep breath. "I've made that promise before, Rose. Every single time it gets broken. I can't do that again. I'm sorry."

Rose could not hold her tears back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know how last chapter I said I love fluff? I love angst too.


End file.
